The Crimson Saga: Chosen
Summary An average seventeen-year-old teenage boy name Sean Allen (Nick Jonas) is attacked and bitten by a Werewolf and obtains supernatural wolf abilities. Though he tries to keep it a secret while being around his loved ones, Sean struggles to control his urge for human flesh and receives help from Jason Hale (Zac Efron), a full-born werewolf who is on the run from a society of professional were-hunters. Cast and characters *'Nick Jonas' as Sean Allen *'Aimee Teegarden' as Alyson Stark *'Dylan O'Brien' as Joey Miller *'Zac Efron' as Jason Hale *'Romeo Miller' as Greg Gibson *'Emma Watson' as Halle Martin *'Keke Palmer' as Kiera Gibson *'Halstons Sage' as Jenna Roberts *'Miles Teller' as Neal Forbes *'Adam Brody' as Ian Hale *'RZA' as Dylan Ross *'Joe Flanigan' as Sheriff Jeff Miller *'Melissa Ponzio' as Maria Allen *'Allen Payne' as Ron Gibson *'J.R. Bourne' as Chris Stark *'Jill Wagner' as Kate Stark *'Kim Raver' as Mira Stark *'Kurt Fuller' as Mayor Tim Forbes Music by James Newton Howard Sequel The Crimson Saga: Vengeance Plot In Haysville, California, Sean Allen (Nick Jonas) is an average seventeen-year-old teenage boy living with his mother Maria (Melissa Ponzio), a nurse at Haysville Hospital, and attends Haysville High School with his childhood best-friends Joey Miller (Dylan O’Brien), the son of the local sheriff, Jeff Miller (Joe Flanigan), and Greg Gibson (Romeo Miller). One night, Sean, Joey and Greg sneak out on a school night into the underground caves beneath Haysville to hang out and talk about their future after graduating high school; Sean plans to soon get married and start a family; Greg plans to leave Haysville and become a famous basketball player; and Joey plans to become a great engineer. While walking in the woods, Sean is attacked and bitten by a Werewolf. He flees back to Joey and Greg, and they are caught and taken home by Sheriff Miller. Later on, Sean discovers he has gained supernatural abilities, including enhanced super-strength, speed, durability, reflexes and heightened senses. After revealing his newfound powers to Joey and Greg, Sean gains respect from popular girl, Halle Martin (Emma Watson), who is in a relationship with Sean’s rival enemy, Neal Forbes (Miles Teller), who’s father, Tim Forbes (Kurt Fuller), is the mayor of Haysville. Joey has a love crush on Halle, but hesitates to tell her or grow the courage. Halle is best-friends with Kiera Gibson (Keke Palmer), Greg’s sister, Jenna Roberts (Halston Sage), Greg’s girlfriend, and Alyson Stark (Selena Gomez), whom Sean develops a romantic crush on. Despite all of this, Sean struggles to maintain his urge for human flesh and, eventually, receives help from Jason Hale (Zac Efron), a full-born werewolf whose family perished in a fire seven years ago and is on the run from a society of professional werewolf-hunters. Jason lost interest in helping Sean, unwilling to risk getting exposed, until one night Sean saves Jason from being killed by Chris Stark (J.R. Bourne), Alyson’s father and leader of the werewolf hunters; Alyson is unaware of her family’s history and their purpose of killing werewolves, or that Sean, whom she is truly falling in love with, is a werewolf. Over the past view days, several teenagers and others have been murdered. As Sheriff Miller investigates the murders, Sean, Joey, Greg and Jason, who are also investigating in the hopes of tracking down and killing the werewolf, possibly the one that bit Sean, discovers from one of the bodies that Jason’s uncle, Ian Hale (Adam Brody), who is the only survivor of the fire, is responsible for the killings and Jason is convinced that Ian has returned for vengeance. Jason hunts down and confronts Ian, who is revealed to be an Alpha, the most powerful and deadliest of all werewolves, and is on a murdering spree on everyone on Haysville until he finds the person who murdered their family. Ian reveals that he was the one responsible for biting Sean, planning to make him join his pack and help him ravage the town. Sean realizes the dangers and consequences of his new life and is forced to protect his mother and friends, including Alyson, who becomes worried about Sean. One night on a date with Alyson, Sean is confronted by Ian, who threatens to kill Alyson unless he joins his pack. Sean is subdued by Ian in a brief fight, but Jason intervenes, giving Sean and Alyson time to escape. Thought she is terrified of seeing Sean as a werewolf, Alyson admits of still being in love with Sean and decides to keep his secret from her family, willing to lie to them for the boy she loves. Kate Stark (Jill Wagner), Chris’s sister and Alyson’s aunt who is also a werewolf hunter, arrives into town. Alyson invites Sean to a family dinner with her and her family. Things go well for Sean as he gets to know and nearly like Chris, Kate and Mira Stark (Kim Raver), Alyson’s mother. Dylan Ross (RZA), Sean’s boss and friend, reveals to Sean that he is aware of the supernatural world, revealing to be a supernatural librarian, who knows every detail and information about supernatural creatures, including “''Were-creatures”. Greg’s and Kiera’s father, Ron Gibson ('Allen Payne'), a discharged U.S. Marine, returns home and a party is thrown to celebrate his return. Ron, Marie and Jeff have been friends since they were teens back in high school. Eventually, Neal discovers Sean is a werewolf and devises a plan to become a werewolf, hoping to get power to be even more popular than he ever was and to rival Sean’s popularity. Kiera and Jenna also learn Sean is a werewolf. Jason is ambushed and captured by Kate, who interrogates and tortures him to reveal the Alpha’s identity and whereabouts. She figures out Sean is a werewolf, and reveals to Jason that it was she who started the fire, killing his entire family and others along with them. Kate also reveals the existence of werewolves to Alyson, though she doesn’t know that Alyson already knows about them. On the night of a high school dance, Sean and Alyson make out, and Chris finds out Sean is a werewolf and that Alyson has been keeping his secret. Ian menacingly demonstrates of how far he is willing to go to force Sean into joining his pack, by terrorizing Joey, Halle, Jenna, Kiera and Greg. The group attempts to escape Ian by fleeing into the library, where they find others including Mayor Forbes under Ian’s captivity. Ian kills them, including Mayor Forbes, and bites Halle, who goes unconscious. Joey is forced to leave with Ian to find Sean and Jason while Kiera, Jenna and Greg rush Halle to the hospital, where Neal mourns his father’s death. Chris confronts Kate over her telling Alyson the truth about werewolves. He reveals that Sheriff Miller has connected the murders, leading back to the fire massacre of Jason’s family. Chris demands Kate and Alyson to leave Haysville until it is safe. Kate confronts Alyson to choose a side, Sean or her own family. She shows Alyson photos of all dead victims, killed by werewolves, and Alyson is convinced to follow her family’s code. Back at the hospital, Joey, Greg and Kiera are approached and pursued by Chris and his hunters, demanding Sean’s whereabouts. Greg is captured and, despite the interrogation, refuses to rat out his best-friend. Joey returns and confirms that, though they live by a code, Kate was the one who burned Jason’s family alive, along with human casualties as well. Sean finds and rescues Jason, before they are ambushed by Alyson and Kate, who demands Alyson to kill Sean. Alyson refuses to kill the boy she loves and pleas to Kate, who is about to shoot and kill Sean. Chris appears and confronts Kate about the massacre of Jason’s family and innocent people. He threatens her at gunpoint to stand down, just before Ian appears and apprehends them. He captures and kills Kate by ripping her throat with his claws, exacting his vengeance on her for killing his family. Ian goes after Chris and Alyson but is engaged in conflict by Sean and Jason before he could kill them. They nearly overpower Ian, who then transformers into his beast-like form, and Joey, Greg, Kiera, Jenna and Neal arrive. Sean gains enough strength to fight and subdue Ian, who is knocked out and taken away by Jason. Days later, Sean and the others believe the worse is over and begin to finish enjoying their days at school with each other. Sean and Alyson resume their relationship, while Chris and Mira plan to kill Sean and train Alyson into being a hunter no matter what it takes. Meanwhile, Ian finds himself in a tomb in the underground caves, very weakened and unable to escape due to a sealing spell that was casted by a 'witch'''. Jason reveals he has taken Ian’s powers, making him the Alpha and plans to form his own pack.